The specific aim of this research is to develop, study and apply chemical procedures to the modification of proteins for food use to improve their functional properties and nutritional quality. The long range program will have as its fundamental basis a study of the chemistry of the side chains of amino acids in proteins and, more particularly the effect of different chemical reactions of the side chains. The main purpose is to develop reagents and methods to chemically modify these side chains to form proteins with physical and nutritional properties more suitable for foods. This research proposes to modify proteins to (a) block or retard Maillard reactions, (b) changes the hydrophobic and hydrophilic properties to enhance functional properties in food use by covalent attachment of sugars, amino acids and other substances, (c) develop processes for texturizing food proteins through changes in solubility and cross-lindages without alkaline treatment, and (d) the covalent attachment of amino acids to increase nutritional value of proteins. The research will examine digestibility and availability of modified amino acids. Reversible blocking agents removeable by acid or enzymatic hydrolysis in the stomach will be investigated.